In recent years, various services have been provided by using wireless communication between mobile stations and base stations. However, if the effect of the environment in a communication area or the effect of noise is large, the communication quality of wireless communication between mobile stations and base stations decreases, and thus it may possibly be difficult to meet a predetermined communication quality.
To cope with the above situation, various technologies have been proposed that measures the communication quality of wireless communication between mobile stations and base stations in order to manage the communication quality for each communication area in which a mobile station is located. For example, a mobile station measures the transmission speed that corresponds to the communication quality of the wireless communication with a base station, and furthermore, the transmission speed is associated with each communication area that is specified by location information obtained by using a global positioning system (GPS) function. Furthermore, there is also a conventional technology in which the Radio Network Controller (RNC) that controls a base station measures the number of mobile stations under the base station and calculates, as the communication quality of a communication area, the communication rate that is obtained by dividing a fixed value of the transmission speed that is previously allocated to a communication area by the number of mobile stations.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-249887    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-160310
However, with the conventional technology, there is a problem in that it is difficult to accurately measure the communication quality for each area in which a mobile station is located while avoiding an increase in the processing load of the mobile station.
Specifically, with the conventional technology in which a mobile station measures the transmission speed and the transmission speed is associated with each communication area, in addition to the processing load of the wireless communication with the base station, there is also a processing load for measuring the transmission speed; therefore, the processing load of the mobile station may increase.
Furthermore, with the conventional technology in which the RNC calculates the communication rate, an increase in the processing load of a mobile station can be avoided; however, because the communication rate is calculated as the communication quality by using the fixed value of the transmission speed, the accuracy of the calculated communication quality is possibly not maintained.